Third generation partnership project (3GPP) mobile communication systems based on a wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) radio access technology are widely spread all over the world. High-speed downlink packet access (HSDPA) that can be defined as a first evolutionary stage of WCDMA provides 3GPP with a radio access technique that is highly competitive in the mid-term future. However, since requirements and expectations of users and service providers are continuously increased and developments of competing radio access techniques are continuously in progress, new technical evolutions in 3GPP are required to secure competitiveness in the future. Reduction of cost per bit, increase of service availability, flexible use of frequency bands, simple structure and open interface, proper power consumption of a user equipment (UE), and the like are defined as requirements.
In general, layers of a radio interface protocol between a UE and a network can be classified into L1 layer (a first layer), L2 layer (a second layer), and L3 layer (a third layer) based on the lower three layers of the open system interconnection (OSI) model that is well-known in a communication system.
Each layer operates independently. When errors occur, each layer can independently perform a basic operation for correcting the errors. However, some errors may not be able to be independently recovered in a specific layer. Such an error is called an unrecoverable error. When the unrecoverable error occurs, the specific layer is continuously in an error condition, which leads to a deadlock.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of correcting an unrecoverable error that occurs in a specific layer.